(a) Field of the invention
This invention relates to 3-substituted-5-(4-pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones, useful as cardiotonic agents, and to their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Lesher and Opalka U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,746, issued Feb. 7, 1978, shows certain 3-(unsubstituted and substituted)-5-(pyridinyl)-2(1H)pyridinones to be useful as cardiotonic agents, the 3-substituent being, inter alia, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, acylamino and cyano. Also shown as intermediates are corresponding 3-substituted compounds where the 3-substituent is nitro, halo or carbamyl.